Rosas asesinas
by anialexa
Summary: Miku Hatsune, una princesa encantadora, alegre y simpatica, futura heredera al trono del reino Cendrillon. Luka Megurine, una asesina a sueldo la cual sufrio un pasado tragico; distante, fria, y orgullosa. Quien pensaria que sus caminos se llegarian a cruzar? y mas siendo la princesa el proximo objetivo a exterminar de nuestra famosa asesina, mejor conocida como DeathSound? yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas mis queridos y sexys lectores n.n/ (**como se que son sexys? bueno... TODO EL MUNDO LO ES ;B**)  
Yeih otra historia! Mientras continuo con Amor oton~al xD No pude resistirme a publicar esto ;w; tenia planeado que fuera una historia original con personajes ficticios creados por mi, pero dije, ne para k me complico, mejor lo hago un fanfic xD y aqui esta~! Espero y lo disfruten n.n/  
~ Y Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan reviews, siguen mis historias o las hacen sus favoritas! en verdad, no saben cuanto me alegran el alma! Espero seguir cumpliendo sus gustos/expectativas/etc.**

**Sin mas preambulos~ la Historia! CHan chan chan chaaaan~!  
PD: esta, a diferencia de las otras, estara basada en muchos acontecimientos ficticios y alrededor de la edad media; ademas contara (**o tratare de que cuente..**.) con drama -**como siempre xD**-, romance -**OBVIO**-, peleas, muerte -**wuaahahahahah *^*/**-, cliffhangers, fantasia y vere que mas le agrego dd:**

**PD2~: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en absoluto, sino a un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia... **

* * *

**Prologo.- Sueños del Destino**

"_Era de noche, me encontraba corriendo en el bosque. Todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera la luz de la luna me servía para orientarme durante mi recorrido. Estaba asustada, demasiado asustada; trataba de ocultarme de alguien desesperadamente… ¿Quién era el o la causante de mi temor? ¿Por qué?_

_No entendía nada. Todo estaba tan confuso en mi cabeza, que ni pude fijarme bien hacia donde me dirigía por tratar de encontrar una respuesta lógica, provocando que casi me cayera por un acantilado, de no ser porque alguien me sujetó por mi muñeca, y me atrajo hacia si agarrándome por la cintura._

_- Debería tener más cuidado, Princesa — _

_Vi quien era la persona a la que le debía la vida y mi total agradecimiento, encontrándome con una cara oscurecida y oculta gracias a su largo cabello rosado, que se movía junto con el viento, impidiéndome que le pudiera ver los ojos._

— "_..." me alegra verte. — Dije sonriendo._

_¿En verdad conocía a esta persona? Nunca en la vida la he visto, pero al parecer me inspiraba confianza y un cálido sentimiento en mi corazón. Lo único que pude ver era que estaba vestida con una capucha larga y de color rojo, un pantalón negro y unas botas hasta las rodillas rojas; mientras yo llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey que me llegaba hasta los talones, de mangas que llegaban hasta mis codos, unos zapatos aquamarinos y mi cabello agarrado en dos coletas con listones azul eléctrico también._

_-A mí también me alegra verla, querida Princesa, de echo… no sabe cuánta suerte tengo de haberla atrapado por fin... — De repente se le iluminó una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, dejándome ver sus dientes en forma de colmillos._

_Sentí un dolor horrible en mi corazón en ese momento. Voltee a ver hacia abajo, viendo como la mano de aquella persona había atravesado mi pecho con una espada. Lo último que alcancé a oír fue la risa diabólica de mi antigua salvación, antes de que me empujara hacia el acantilado, dejando caer una rosa azul y otra roja junto conmigo…_

_¿Acaso esa persona era la causa de mi carrera por el bosque hace unos momentos?_

_-Nos vemos después, mi ingenua y amada, Princesa. — " _

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _— _Grité desesperada. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido.

No era la primera vez que tenía esta clase de pesadillas, desgraciadamente dudaba que esta iba a ser la última. Cada vez eran diferentes, en una logre escuchar el canto melancólico de un violín, en otra una voz que susurraba lo mucho que lo sentía, cada vez los sueños eran más raros y confusos. Al menos ahora logré ver a una persona, aunque ahora su aspecto era un vago recuerdo en mi mente, que de seguro al rato se me olvidaría.

¿Qué querían decirme estos sueños? ¿Cuál era su significado oculto?

-Princesa… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_ — _Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, justo después de que dieron tres suaves golpes a esta.

-Si Rin… gracias por preocuparte no es nada… puedes retirarte. _—_ Dije antes de que pidiera permiso para entrar.

-Con su permiso entonces, pero cabe decirle que sus padres la están esperando para desayunar._ —_ Y sin más, escuché como los pasos se alejaban de mis aposentos.

Rin, además de ser una ama de llaves (a pesar de estar en sus dulces 16), era también mi mejor amiga y probablemente la única y más cercana que tenia, a parte de su hermano, Len, el cual era mi fiel sirviente y mayordomo.

Me levanté de mi cama lentamente, extrañándola cuando por fin logré ponerme de pie. Mi habitación era iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban gracias a que las ventanas de mi cuarto se encontraban abiertas. Con movimientos algo torpes, ya que todavía me encontraba algo adormilada, las cerré, no sin antes dar una rápida mirada hacia el paisaje que se encontraba en el exterior.

Los prados se divisaban en el horizonte, los jardines se veían hermosos con todas esas flores coloridas adornándolo y los alrededores del castillo reflejaban una extrema sensación de paz y tranquilidad, además de que el clima se encontraba soleado. Sip, un día perfecto podría decirse, de no ser porque hoy debía de salir del reino para entregar la invitación a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños a los demás, haciendo énfasis en invitar sobre todo a los príncipes o nobles jóvenes, ya que, desgraciadamente, la fiesta tenía otros motivos… encontrar un buen partido para contraer matrimonio por ejemplo…

Ya cerradas las ventanas, me dirigí hacia mi armario para agarrar un vestido y cambiarme; siempre debía lucir presentable, ser una princesa no era tan fácil después de todo. Terminé por ponerme un vestido verde con encajes de azul turquesa en los hombros, el cual me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y unos zapatos azules.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y salí a los pasillos, dando vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarme con las escaleras, luego me dispuse a bajar hasta la sala principal. Rayos, ¿por qué las torres tienen que ser tan altas? Bueno, en lo que termino de llegar, les contare del porque de mi futuro compromiso; todo se resume simplemente a dos palabras: tradición hereditaria.

~Al llegar a los 17 años, la o el heredero al trono debe de comprometerse, para así casarse a los 18 y poder tomar posesión del reino al cumplir los 20. ~

Lo sé, lo sé, suena patético, pero así ha sido la transferencia del reino durante generaciones, y mis padres no tenían ninguna intención de cambiar ese detalle. Y se preguntaran, ¿y para que un príncipe querria adquirir otro trono cuando tiene el suyo propio? Bueno, nuestra monarquía es la principal y central de todo el continente, asi que prácticamente los demás reinos están bajo nuestro dominio. Vaya cuanto poder…

A pesar de que mis padres ya no eran tan jóvenes para encargarse de todo, conservaban una sabiduría envidiable, además de que eran nobles, amables y alegres. Enserio esperaba poder cumplir con sus expectativas y no defraudarlos de ninguna manera.

-¡Ah, por fin hace acto de presencia nuestra hija!_ — _Dijo alegremente el Rey Mikuo Hatsune._ —_ Ven, siéntate y desayuna con nosotros. _—_

-Buenos días padre, madre. _—_ Correspondí junto con una leve reverencia hacia los dos, después me senté en el lugar que me correspondía, que estaba justo en medio de ellos dos.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, nada interesante que contar, todo era parte de la rutina diaria. Tome mis clases de piano como solía hacer después de mis aprendizajes académicos, de los cuales sinceramente se me pegaba muy poco, pero en cambio con el piano y el canto, era como si hubiera nacido para ello, hasta la maestra Lily me felicitaba y se emocionaba cuando me escuchaba tocar. La tarde había pasado como siempre.

Hasta que llegó la hora de salir a visitar los otros reinos.

Nunca imaginé que ese viaje fuera a cambiar toda mi vida y que me costaría darle una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados a mi rutina… al parecer, esas simples pesadillas habían sido una especie de advertencia…

* * *

**TATAAAN! Y que les parecio?:B espero poder hacer de esta historia una interesante que atrape y cautive a los lectores -.- y planeo hacerla minimo de unos... 15 caps? nosee ._.**

**buenoo~ review porfas? sabes que me hacen demasiaado feliz con sus comentarios/sugerencias/ideas/criticasconstructiva s/adulaciones xDD-okno pues .-./como gusten :B**

**Sin mas, me despido~ Hasta la proxima n.n/ saludos :B tengan bonito dia/tarde/noche n.n/**

**PD3: Por sierto, la imagen la dibuje yo xD no se preocupen, la mejorare ._./**


	2. Chapter 2

**eh iniciamos con la historia, mis queridos lectors~! **(si yo se que falta una e en lectors, pero cualquiera que lea y le gusten mis historias, puede sentirse como parte de mi clan ;B**) espero que este cap sea de su agrado n.n **

**Conforme abance la historia, los capitulos se iran alternando ya sea desde el punto de vista de Luka o de Miku, para tener mas campo de imaginacion~! ( **O para facilidad mia d:** ) Bueno sin mas~ *redobles de tambor* les presentoooo el capitulo~!**

**PD: Los personajes utilizados a continuacion no me pertenecen, son miembros de un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias. Solo UN personaje me pertenece... adivinen cual es ;B**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- El encuentro**

**Luka's POV**

-JAAAA!- Grité cuando por fin pude romper el tronco tras haber dado varias patadas a este sin descanso.

-No deja de sorprenderme tu fuerza física, mi pupila.- Salió el Maestro Alex de entre los árboles.

-Eh estado entrenando durante horas, Maestro. ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Entrenar, siempre me la pasaba entrenando; todos los días durante varias horas, a veces sin descanso, pero eso solo ocurría cuando había un trabajo para mí.

-Luka, tienes un nuevo objetivo.- Dijo eso con una sonrisa inusual.

Ya me lo esperaba. Muchas personas buscan a Alex para pedirle que se encargue de ciertas personas indeseadas, de los cuales dichos trabajos son para mí más bien, ya que yo soy la asesina; él sólo es la… conexión por así decirlo.

La verdad es que, muchos me conocen como DeathSound, un asesino sin escrúpulos (esos idiotas del reino creen que soy hombre) que mata a sangre fría a aquellas personas que 'necesitan' desaparecer. Claro que no lo hago de a gratis, aunque los precios pueden variar, como pueden ser monedas de oro, pueden ser de plata, o armas mejoradas y ese tipo de cosas. Todos vienen a pedir la asistencia del Maestro Alex para que DeathSoud se encargue de sus 'inconvenientes personales', ya que simplemente, soy la mejor en el ámbito de matar.

Todos me temen, todos intentan huir de mí. Saben que soy yo por el echo de que, antes de darles un descanso eterno, los tormento tocando una melancólica melodía con mi violín, modificado para que también sea un arco. Es entonces cuando se dan cuenta de que su fin es inminente…

El campo de entrenamiento se ubicaba en una planicie del Bosque Vocal, rodeado de arboles de diferentes tamaños, pinos, robles, uno que otro cerezo, y demás. Mi cabaña se encontraba oculta gracias a las hojas de un árbol de ramas caídas en forma de cascada, dándole un toque misterioso a ese espacio. El lugar de entrenamiento estaba a escasos metros de mi hogar, había varios muñecos plantados al piso para practicar lanzamiento de cuchillas o como blancos para el arco, sacos colgados en arboles para golpes o para practicar los ejercicios antes mencionados, varias construcciones para practicar parkour, etc. etc. Todo esto gracias a la cortesía de Alex, quien aparte de ser mi Maestro en el arte del Asesinato, es como un padre para mí, ya que sufrí un trágico percance cuando era una niña, del cual no me acuerdo muy bien y no quisiera acordarme. Perdí a mis padres todo por culpa de ese maldito accidente.

-Tz Luka, presta mucha atención.- Dictó Alex con una mirada seria, dándome un pergamino enrollado.- Este trabajito será probablemente la cumbre de tu carrera. El cliente necesita deshacerse de esta persona lo antes posible.-

-¿Qué no acaso es así siempre, Alex? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?- Dije eso ultimo mostrando sarcasmo, mientras habría el pergamino que contenia toda la información de mi próximo blanco. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente.

-Luka, esta vez te toca asesinar a la princesa del Reino Cendrillon. Miku Hatsune.-

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en mi rostro.

* * *

Estaba escondida entre las ramas de un árbol frondoso, tocando mi 'Violín de la Muerte', como le pusieron los campesinos, mientras esperaba el a que pasara el carruaje de la Princesa por aquí. Al parecer, nuestro cliente tenía muy buena información de los movimientos de ésta y quería deshacerse de ella a toda costa y rápido; pero tenía condiciones, como llevarle la corona de la Princesa, por ejemplo. Supongo que nuestro cliente quería comprobar mi eficiencia; vaya idiota.

-¿Q-que es ese sonido?- Preguntó uno de los guardias que le hacían escolta a un carruaje azul.

Al fin llegó mi presa. Hora del juego.

El carruaje estaba en la posición perfecta para que entrara a mi campo de tiro. Sólo necesitaba deshacerme de tres guardias para crear una distracción (de los 8 que había alrededor del carruaje), luego tendría que provocar a que la Princesa saliera de su escondite y podría dar por terminada mi tarea. Ah sí, recoger su estúpida corona y por último huir antes de que me atrapen.

Bien, ya con el lugar ambientado por el violín, los guardias están empezando a dispersarse lentamente. Tome una flecha y apunte a la cabeza del soldado que se encontraba más cerca. Uno menos. Derrumbe al que se volteó para ir a ayudarlo. Solo me falta otro…

-¡Posiciones de batalla! ¡Ahí viene Death….- Fue interrumpido un guardia gracias a que un cuchillo atravesó su garganta.

Un cuchillo el cual yo no arroje.

-¡Defiendan a la Prin…- Otro más cayó de la misma manera que el anterior.

Ok, alguien se estaba encargando de todos los guardias… ¿era esto bueno o malo? Mientras que pueda obtener esa maldita corona y que la Princesa muera supongo que bastara… Pf a quien engaño, el honor de matarla es mío y será solo mío.

Salí de mi escondite arriba del árbol y trate de dirigirme a la masacre sin ser vista. Necesitaba encontrar al atacante misterioso. Oh, ahí está, tomando a la princesa por la muñeca para secuestrarla… espera… ¿Secuestrarla? ¡NO! Sobre mi cadáver, la necesito muerta no desaparecida.

Lancé una bomba de humo hacia donde se encontraban ellos, mientras me acercaba rápidamente y colocaba mi arco/violín a mi espalda, arrojando una cuchilla hacia el atacante, como lo había hecho él hace un momento; cual fue mi sorpresa que lo esquivó sin importar que el humo le estaba cubriendo gran campo de visión. Fue entonces cuando agarré la oportunidad de deshacer su agarre pateándole uno de sus costados, logrando que se alejara y soltara a la Princesa. Me coloque enfrente de ella, en forma protectora y espere un contra ataque de la persona misteriosa.

El humo se iba despejando, y pude observar con detenimiento a la persona que estaba enfrente de mí, la cual estaba cubierta pon una larga capa color rojo y mostrando una sonrisa rara, como de diversión combinada con malicia… Esa capa roja… se parece a la mía. Yo en estos momentos me encontraba usando mi capa azul (uso capas para ocultar mi cara con la capucha en caso de salir de mi escondite, cosa que no hice ahora…Cuernos…). Detrás de nosotras se encontraba el carruaje.

-Vaya vaya, vaya. La Princesa tuvo la suerte de que vinieran a socorrerla justo a tiempo. Que afortunada eres, querida.- Soltó una risa maníaca.- Las cosas que hubieran pasado de haber sido lo contrario.- Su tono de voz me hiso perder los estribos.

-Exijo saber quién eres.- Dije mientras sacaba mi espada y la sostenía firmemente enfrente de mí, amenazando al encapuchado.

-Jejejej, soy el que vendrá a matarlas a su debido tiempo, queridas.-

Y se fue sin dejar rastros. ¿Quién se cree que es para venir a amenazarme a muerte? Bueno, ahora si me puedo encargar de la Princesa. Esto ya me estaba desesperando.

-G-gracias por salvarme de DeathSound, señorita.- Dijo algo asustada y nerviosa la princesa.

Oh genial. Otra más que cree que soy hombre, bueno no la culpo, todos creen eso; pero peor aún, cree que soy ESE desgraciado. Bien, hora de terminar con mi trabajo.

-P-princes-sa… - Provino un susurro de unos de los guardias que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, cerca de nosotras, impidiendo que clavara una navaja escondida a la mencionada. Vaya, es tan malo ese idiota que ni siquiera pudo deshacerse bien de los guardias.

-¡Piko!.- Grito la susodicha antes de ir a socorrerlo y agacharse a su lado, aunque ya nada podía hacer.

-Me alegra… que e-este… bien.-

-Todo gracias a mi salvadora.- Dijo volteando a verme, regalándome una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

Eso provocó que me estremeciera por dentro. ¿Me estaría ganando la culpa?

-Ya… veo… - Tosió.- Por favor… llévela al… Reino… a salvo…- Después, el soldado murió.

-Descanse, soldado. Que las puestas del Cielo lo recojan y lo lleven a la paz.- Susurró la Princesa mientras cerraba los ojos del hombre. Que cursi. Ahora o nunca…- Disculpe, cual es su nombre?.-

-Luka Megurine, Princesa.- ¡¿Qué HICE?! Primera regla, nunca le digas tu nombre real a tu presa.

-Y… ¿en dónde vives? ¿de dónde vienes?-

-Vivo en las afueras del reino, en el bosque…- Rayos. Segunda regla, nunca le des tu ubicación a la presa.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?- Me está colmando el nervio…

-… Venía a visitar el Reino Cendrillon, motivos familiares…- Vaya, por fin no rompí una regla, y menos la más importante. Tercera regla, no decirle a tu presa que la vas a matar si andas de incógnito.

-Megurine, te estaré siempre agradecida por tus acciones heroicas.- Dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de mí y me miraba directamente a los ojos.- Y como parte de mi agradecimiento….- Posó una sonrisa juguetona en lo que antes había sido una cara seria.- … estas cordialmente invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-

Procesando información… ¡¿QUE?! Tan siquiera una suma de dinero… eso sería más apropiado… Tz que cosas digo, hora de matar a la Princesa. Estaba a punto de encajarle un cuchillo en el vientre, antes de que me abrazara para mi sorpresa, impidiendo que llevara a cabo el asesinato.

-Megurine, enserio muchísimas gracias por salvarme de ese bastardo.- Decía entre lágrimas, aferrándose más a mí en el abrazo.

-P-princesa… no podía dejar que la heredera al trono desapareciera.- Que mentirosa soy… - La protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño, hasta que llegue sana y salva a su castillo.- Más mentiras de mi parte… eran mentiras… ¿verdad?

-Por favor… quédate conmigo…- Susurró mientras se separaba de mi lentamente, para poder verme a los ojos.

Y pude apreciar la belleza total de la Princesa en ese momento.

Su cabello era de color aqua, amarrado en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que sus cabellos, pero más intensos. Era un poco más baja que yo, con un tono de piel tan clara como la nieve. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color verde con encajes de azul turquesa en los hombros, largo, el cual resaltaba su figura frágil y delicada.

Fue entonces cuando hice la decisión más estúpida en mi vida.

Me incliné ante ella, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos eh hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Como ordene, Princesa.-

"¿En qué rayos te has metido, Luka?" Sentenció una voz en mi interior, regañándome, diciéndome que todo esto iba a terminar mal…

* * *

**Y hasta aqui dejare el capitulo n.n Como les parecio? :B si se preguntan por quien rayos es Alex? pues, es mi version masculina xD y si se preguntan, y pork rayos no usaste a un VOCALOID? bueenoo u.u esk tengo pensado en usar a ls demas vocaloids para otros papeles ;w; ademas, no me gusto ninguno para ocupar el lugar k ocupa Alex -.- mas adelante lo veran~ ( **SPOILER?!Nah, nisikiera se k es eso :B enserio ._.** )**

**Bueno, hasta la proxima n.n/ algun comentario/opinion/idea/gusto/criticaconstructiva/ etc. que quieran hacerme saber:B? pues manden reviews n.n que son la droga del escritor *-*/ jejejjej xD ok no .-. *SI *-*/***

**PD2: aprovechare que sigo en vacasiones para subir lo mas que pueda... la proxima semana ya no sabran nada o mucho de mis historias ;w;**

* * *

PD3: Ya corregi los horrores de ortografia que habia encontrado (a exepcion de unos acentos quefaltan en ciertas palabras...) jeje, perdon .-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas queridos lectors~! n.n/espero que esten disrutando de esta historia que recien va comenzando ewe y un aviso~... como esta historia se centra en la edad media, pues usare (o tratare de usar) el vocabulario que se utilizaba en ese entonces... para hacerlo mas 'real', asi que cambiare unas cosas en los primeros caps ._. pero despues d: ah... y no escribire majaderias, por mas que la situacion lo amerite, por el simple echo de que yo no puedo ni decir ni escribir majaderias ._. sorry u.u  
~Sin mas tiempo que quitarles, a continuacion el cap n.n/  
PD: Los personajes usados a contuniacion no me pertenecen, son parte de un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias. **

**Disfrutenlo n.n/**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Presentaciones.**

**Luka's POV**

"_¿En que te habéis metido, Luka?"_ Me recriminaba la vocecita de mi subconsciente por milésima vez, mientras escoltaba a la Princesa hacia el castillo a caballo, dejando el carruaje y a los soldados en aquel lugar en la intemperie del bosque. Cada quien cabalgaba en caballo propio; la entrada al Reino Cendrillon estaba cada vez más cerca; ya se podían divisar las gigantescas puertas de hierro, las cuales eran vigiladas por dos guardias, quienes poseían un semblante de sumo aburrimiento. No los culpaba, seguramente yo hubiera estado de igual manera.

Cuando los soldados por fin se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, reconociendo que se trataba de la Princesa sin su escolta real, rápidamente corrieron a encontrarse con nosotras, con cara de preocupación y susto. Ella no hiso más que responder con toda la tranquilidad que pudo los sucesos de hace un momento, tratando de restarle mucha importancia; seguro que tantas preguntas por parte de los caballeros la estaban colmando.

Al parecer los rumores del ataque hacia la Princesa se habían esparcido rápido, ya que al llegar al castillo, los reyes salieron apresurados y con caras de preocupación a encontrarse con su hija, a la cual la madre abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, derramando lágrimas de alivio; mientras, el Rey Mikuo se acercaba hacia mí.

-¿Y vos, quien eres? – Preguntó con un tono de desconfianza, analizándome de pies a cabeza. A leguas se notaba que sospechaba por como andaba vestida. - ¿Qué andaría haciendo una hermosa dama como vos portando armas en medio de la carretera? – Dijo con un tono más amigable, al parecer había logrado notar mi intranquilidad delante suyo.

-Padre, ella es mi salvadora, Megurine Luka.- Hablaba más relajada, deshaciendo el abrazo entre ella y su madre, mientras se colocaba a mi lado. - Fue suerte divina el que ella se haya presentado en el momento más oportuno para evitar que DeathSound me matara.- Me sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

La salvé de DeathSound, por supuesto… al menos de cierta forma lo hice… todavía no la he matado. ¿Verdad?

-Megurine, habéis salvado a la única heredera de nuestro reino; estaremos por siempre agradecidos por vuestro acto de valentía.- Dijo la reina Mika, sosteniendo mis manos en las suyas.- Dinos, ¿cómo podremos pagarte? - Argh, tanta muestra de agradecimiento me estaba mareando.

-No fue nada, con solo vuestro agradecimiento será suficiente.- Me zafé del agarre de la reina con delicadeza y di un paso hacia atrás. – El que la Princesa haya resultado ilesa es suficiente recompensa para mi.- Dije cerrando los ojos y posando una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

Mentiras. Nunca en lo que va de mi existencia había dicho tantas, pero lo hacía por mi propio bien. No era para nada favorable que se enteraran de mi verdadera identidad.

-Me alagas, Megurine, que noble ere… - El rey se quedó congelado por un momento. –Hija mía, ¿Dónde tenéis la corona? – Preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-¿Q-que dices…? – Distraídamente se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza, encontrándola sola.

Efectivamente, la corona había desaparecido de su lugar. La corona de oro la cual era adornada por un gran rubí, que en conjunto representaba una figura alada, se había esfumado, y junto con ella, la razón de su muerte. Esto era simplemente perfecto, ese desgraciado me las iba a pagar muy caro, ahora no sólo no podía matar a la Princesa, si no que tendría que buscar esa estúpida corona, aunque, a fin de cuentas… ¿Para que el cliente querría esa corona tan desesperadamente? Tengo que conversar con Alex seriamente…

-Ese maldito asesino. – Se quejaba el rey.

-Querido, no os preocupéis. –Tranquilamente habló la reina, mientras nos invitaba a pasar a la sala principal. Antes de que recibiera una contestación, volvió a escucharse su voz. – Esa corona no era más que una réplica. Siempre han sido réplicas, durante vastas generaciones.-

Todos nos quedamos petrificados ante tal respuesta, después nos dirigió a todos hacia un comedor chico, el cual se encontraba en una habitación al lado del cuarto de música. Era perfecto para llevarse a cabo reuniones no oficiales. Ahora sí, ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estoy pensando seriamente en declinar este trabajo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite. ¿Qué secreto ocultaba la familia real? Todos tomamos asiento, los reyes se sentaron en cada esquina de la mesa, la cual sólo tenía espacio para 6 personas. La princesa y yo nos sentamos en lados opuestos, viéndonos de frente.

-Ahora sí, explícate, querida. –

-Megurine, perdonadnos que te estemos metiendo en nuestros… asuntos.- La reina sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Para nada, arriesgué mi vida para salvar la de vuestra hija. Lo menos que pueden decidme es a costa de qué lo hice.- Dije con determinación.

-Tiene razón.- Asistieron al mismo tiempo padre e hija. Supongo que todos estábamos ansiosos por conocer la historia detrás de la dichosa corona.

-Está bien… Todo empezó hace 5 siglos atrás…-

Pasaron un par de horas mientras la reina relataba la historia que fue heredada de generación en generación, de madre a hija sin ninguna interrupción. Al parecer, la piedra preciosa que formaba parte de la corona no era un simple rubí, probablemente ni siquiera era uno. Había teorías que clamaban que fuere la famosa "Piedra Filosofal", aquella capaz de alargar la vida del bebedor de esta, como de convertir los metales impuros en oro; otras teorías hacían referencia de la piedra como una capaz de otorgar cualquier deseo que su poseedor gustase; pero al parecer nunca se pudo concretar una sola teoría, puesto que en tiempos de crisis, dicha corona desapareció. Nadie nunca la ha encontrado, mas sin embargo, dicen los rumores que está escondida en alguna parte perdida del Bosque Vocal, en el lugar donde los rayos del sol no alcanzan a cubrir la tierra y los sonidos no se pueden escuchar. Parece una de tantas historias de fantasía, ¿cómo un simple pedazo de metal con piedras podía significar tanto? Cada palabra que salía de la boca de la monarca parecía más irreal que la anterior, sacadas desde la profunda imaginación de ésta. Todos miramos con estupefacción a la dama hasta que llegó al final de la historia. Nadie encontraba que decir ante tales declaraciones, o se atrevía a interrumpir el silencio que aconteció en cuanto la reina calló.

Vaya, al parecer mi vocecita había atinado en la pregunta que me hiso antes de llegar a las puertas del castillo. Ahora tengo la información que necesito, mi tiempo de partida había llegado.

Para mi desgracia, justo en el momento en el que me estaba despidiendo de los reyes, la mocosa de la princesa soltó de su boca lo que hubiera preferido que callase.

-Megurine, te recuerdo que vos tienes una fiesta a la cual asistir.- La susodicha sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Mejor fortuna no pudo haberme mandado Dios.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

-Princesa, ¿qué vestido pensará utilizar para vuestra fiesta? – Preguntó Rin, abriendo mi armario.

-Todos los preparativos están listos. En tres horas más dará inicio el vals.- Dijo el gemelo Len, quien estaba recargado en la puerta.

-Gracias por las noticas, Len.- Sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. – Rin, supongo que me pondré el vestido negro. Es el que va conforme a la ocasión.- Dije recordando los verdaderos motivos de la fiesta.

-Vamos Miku, ¡animaos! Hoy es tu fiesta, no ningún funeral.- Trató de animarme Rin con su sarcasmo en esa última frase.

-Funeral, matrimonio arreglado… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Pregunté mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama. – Apenas cumpliré los 17 mañana. Todavía estoy muy joven como para renunciar a mi libertad. Quiero viajar a través de todo el reino, conocer lugares nuevos; no dedicarle toda mi existencia y mi tiempo a un hombre.-

-Miku, ya hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces. Es y ha sido tradición de este reino que te comprometas a los 17. A lo mejor, y conoces a algún muchacho especial.- Trató de negociar Len, mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Mi gemelo tiene razón. Capaz y el destino trae a tus pies al indicado para ti esta misma noche.- Afirmaba la rubia, poniéndose en frente de mí con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pícara. – A todo esto… ¿Qué nobles tendrán la suerte de acompañaros en vuestro vals? –

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Megurine en este momento?"_ Pensaba mientras me distraía del presunto interrogatorio infinito. _"Tan siquiera… aceptó quedarse…" _Pensé eso ultimo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

El salón principal estaba decorado con banderas sobre nuestro escudo real, había ramos de rosas colocados sobre pedestales de mármol alrededor de la sala, dos mesas estaban colocadas en cada extremo del salón con un gran banquete que consistía en puerco asado, costillas, pollo y otras carnes. Varias personas habían llegado ya, y los nobles (o los determinados a ser el 'elegido') no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, invitándome a bailar un vals con ellos. Gackupo fue el primero en pedírmelo, duque de Venomania, pero fue más por amistad y cortesía que por otras intenciones. Nos conocíamos de años y aparte, su corazón le pertenecía a otra dama, a la cual sólo conocía por habladurías de parte de él. Kaito fue el segundo, comandante de la fuerza real, pero lo hiso por las mismas razones que el primero, ya que a quien él quiere en verdad es a Meiko, chef de la corte real. De seguro cuando ella se desocupara de su trabajo, Kaito iría por ella para danzar. Los demás fueron tan aburridos que vagamente me acuerdo de algún nombre concreto. Podía observar cómo se impacientaba mi padre a distancia, de seguro había notado mi falta de seriedad en encontrar pareja. Jejej, mi madre trataba de calmarlo. ¿Por qué no podían entender que quería ser yo la que controlara mi futuro?

-¿Permitiría que una persona sin importancia bailase y gozase de un baile con usted, Princesa?- Una voz grave y gentil llegó por detrás.

Esa invitación ha sido la única capaz de captar toda mi atención, cuando voltee a encarar a mi próxima pareja de baile, me sorprendí demasiado.

-¿M-megurine? –

La nombrada llevaba su cabello rosado amarrado en una cola de caballo; llevaba puesta la capa azul cielo que le vi esta tarde, debajo traía puesta una camisa blanca junto con un chaleco azul rey, usaba un pantalón negro y unas botas de cuero para terminar. Su mirada era de tranquilidad pura, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro.

-Megurine Luki, a vuestros servicios. – Creció más su sonrisa y se inclinó ante mí.

-!¿Luki?!- Eso no me lo esperaba…

-Em, si. Vuestras majestades y yo quedamos en un acuerdo.- Me ofreció su mano para acompañarla a bailar.

-Y… ¿de qué trata vuestro dichoso acuerdo?- Dije con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro; su sonrisa de tranquilidad se convirtió a una de vergüenza.

-Digamos… que ahora tenéis un nuevo guardián personal, y me resulta más fácil cumplir ese papel siendo hombre, ya que así nadie sospecharía de una mujer con armas. Claro que sólo fingiré ser hombre en este tipo de eventos, o cuando sea necesario. Además, la estaré vigilando desde la sombras... Creo que soportaré el ser hombre, por un rato.- Rió después de la última frase, mientras bailábamos al compas del vals en perfecta sincronía.

-Ya veo… entonces no tengo de que preocuparme.-

-Para nada, Princesa.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Luki?- Enfaticé su nombre falso.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta ahora? – Ahogo una risa.

-Hm… ¿tema de conversación? – Dije con mi cara más inocente.

-Jjaja. Tengo 17. Y al parecer vos tendréis esa edad mañana, ¿o me equivoco?- Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué la fiesta la celebráis un día antes?-

-Porque tengo algo especial planeado para mis 17 primaveras.-

-¿Podría saberlo? –

-Jjajaa, mañana lo descubriréis. Al cabo, ahora tu deber es protegerme, y estar cerca de mi.- Dije viéndola a los ojos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, sin despegarse. Venían varios nobles a pedir permiso para bailar conmigo, pero ninguna de nosotras cedió ante ninguna propuesta. La orquesta dejó de tocar para tomar un merecido descanso. Todos aplaudimos por el mágico momento que nos habían regalado con magnificas piezas de baile. De repente, mis padres aparecieron en el centro de la sala, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Al parecer, tenían un anuncio que dar…

* * *

**Luka's POV**

"_No sé como pudisteis haber aceptado la dichosa propuesta, Luka." _La dichosa vocecita tenía toda la razón. Primero, la escolté al castillo, en vez de haberla matado, como se supone que debí de haber hecho; segundo, había aceptado la invitación de quedarme en su fiesta, donde todos tenían la probabilidad de convertirse en mi siguiente objetivo; tercero, no sólo ahora era su guardiana personal, si no que tenía que fingir ser un estúpido hombre. Dios me estaba haciendo pagar por todos mis pecados, de seguro en este momento se estaría burlando de mí.

Me acerqué a una de las mesas para degustar de lo primero que se me antojara comer, pero fui interrumpida por una voz fémina.

-Vaya, nunca pensé en encontrarme contigo en un lugar abierto, o en… publico, muchísimo menos en el castillo.- Dijo la joven, como si le hiciera alguna gracia sus palabras.

-Lily, que grata sorpresa.- Se podía notar mi sarcasmo. – Nunca imaginé encontrarme contigo fuera del… área de trabajo.- Rió ante esta ultima oración.

-Así que, ahora eres la protectora de la Princesa, fiel a la familia real, ¿eh? Me haces reír.- Se acercó la rubia para colocarse a mi lado, viendo hacia la pista.- Dime, querida, ¿qué apuesta perdiste? – Su burla era considerablemente notoria.

-Digamos… que mi último encargo salió mal. Necesito hablar con Alex del… asunto.-

-Y, ¿saben que eres la famosa…?- La interrumpí con mi mirada.

-Shhh, Lily, ni siquiera tu magia puede impedir que las paredes oigan.-

-Hm… siempre tan precavida.- Dijo mientras inspeccionaba el salón. – Veamos, Kiyoteru, el consejero real, no está; Neru fue enviada a entregar un mensaje; los Kagamine andarán haciendo su trabajo o cerca de la Princesa… - Ante esta ultima nombrada, Lily sonrió con malicia.- ¿No piensas bailar con ella? Pareciera que te disfrazasteis para la ocasión.-

-Basta de tus absurdas bromas. Estoy metida hasta el tope en este Infierno.- Dije molesta.

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate Luka. Mira, mejor aprovecha la situación.- Se acercó para susurrarme algo al oído. – Esa corona es más importante de lo que piensas, y no eres la única tras ella.-

-Por culpa de esa estúpida corona es que estoy metida en este hoyo, gracias.- Rodé mis ojos.

-Esto es serio Luka, más de lo que piensas. Mejor que encuentres esa corona antes que…- Por primera vez logró captar toda mi atención la hechicera. – Ya dije demasiado. ¡Oh! Mira, tu querida princesa está en la pista sola. Ve y aprovecha la oportunidad.- Sonrió y se alejó, escondiéndose entre el tumulto de gente. Más problemas… espero que valgan la pena.

Hice caso de su consejo e invité a la Princesa a bailar conmigo, cosa que aceptó complacida. Me pregunto por qué… Mientras bailábamos en perfecta sincronía con el ritmo del vals que tocaba la orquesta, hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Luego, cruzamos miradas, y sentí que el tiempo se paraba en ese momento. Todo parecía alejado de nosotras. ¿Era esta la oportunidad a la que se refería la inútil de la hechicera? Mientras cumpla con mi objetivo, sacaré ventaja de cualquier situación que se me presente de ahora en adelante.

Justo cuando reaccionamos, los reyes se pararon en el centro de la pista para dar un anuncio. Al parecer iban a introducir a su nuevo estratega de batalla, un nuevo Maestro de la guerra. Al fin, algo interesante… Espera… esto sí que debe de ser una mala broma…

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros…-

* * *

**Chanchanchaaaaan ~(*-*~) lo dejare hasta ahi :B las cosas se pondran interesantes xDD o eso espero ._.  
Perdonen si la lectura se les hiso tediosa Dx trato de acostumbrarme a como hablaban antes .-.**

**Muchas gracias a una loca por nombre Andrea que me abrio los ojos a mis errores xDD tendre mas cuidado :D**

**Regiz: Me alegro que te este gustando n.n/  
**

**Emi: Se vienen muchas cosas *-*/ muchisimas graciasxD saludos n.n  
**

**Chinensis' Fan: jeje xD bueno, la personalidad de Luka no capta ese tipo de sentimientos, asi que se tardara un tiempesito en reconocerlos ;D espero que no se de cuenta demasiado tarde 3:)**

**~Muchisimas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n/ algun comentario/sugerencia/criticaconstructiva/idea/adv ertencia/algo? con un bonito review sera suficiente :3 me alegran el alma aquellos que dejan uno :'D  
~Bueno, con esto me despido y les digo que ya no sere capaz de postear capitulos tan seguidamente como lo habia estado haciendo gracias a que ya entro a la escuela \o/ asi que tratare de subir capitulos por lo menos... cada quincena ? no me maten Dx**

**oh~! y para los lectors de Amor oton~al, creo que ya en esta semana estara terminada la historia xD**

**Byebye n.n/ saludos! hasta la proxima :B**

**PD2: Hombres, no se sientan mal pork luka los llamo estupidos Dx ella los ama! ~no tanato como a Miku~ eso lo dijo para expresar su molestia ._. les pide disculpas u.u**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, mis lectors xD Despues de tanto tiempo *hablando con vocesita heroica* os vengo con la continuacion de la historia*-*/ ... algo corta ._.U Gomen Dx no me maten ;w; ando algo distraida .-. y creo que ya me acostumbre a escribir capitulos cortos xD No se preocupen ._.U tratare de que de aqui en adelante los caps sean mas largo .-. enserio Dx**

**Bueno, sin mas interrupcion~ el caaaaaapitulooo~! tataan :B  
*PD: Los personajes usados a continuacion pertenecen a un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias,no a mi ;w; tal genialidad no podria salir de mi cabezita loca u.u EXCEPTO Alex~ el si es mio ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.- Revelaciones**  
**Luka's POV**

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros.- El hombre hiso una reverencia.-Espero que todos estéis disfrutando de la fiesta de vuestra preciada princesa.- Sonrió.

De todas las personas del reino que pudieron haber contratado vuestras majestades, tuvieron que escoger a este hombre. No podía creer que se haya atrevido a aceptar unirse a los soldados de Cendrillon, muchísimo menos como su comandante. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota?

-Bien, como podéis comprobar, desde ahora en adelante, el legendario Guerrero Alex, se encargará de dirigir nuestra fuerza armada en combates.- Decía el rey con mucho entusiasmo. –Él nos ayudara a mantener la seguridad de vuestras vidas y de la paz en este reino. Por favor, tenedle fe e id con el cuándo os sentéis amenazados por aquel asesino al que todos le temen.- Mencionó eso último con furia saliendo de sus orbes azules.

Pude notar un ligero movimiento de tensión por parte de Alex, mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi propio nerviosismo. Mientras, a mi lado, la princesa sólo observaba detenidamente a mi Maestro, el cual pronto tendría que darme varias explicaciones de por qué se encontraba aquí y que era lo que tenía en mente hacer…

-"Luki".- La reina habló enfatizando el nombre falso. –Vos más que nadie, deberéis de consultar con Alex, de seguro os dará muy buenos consejos para proteger a mi querida Miku.- Me dio una sonrisa tímida. Se estaban tomando muy enserio esto del "protector personal".

Alex me vio directamente a los ojos, para después posar su mirada en los de la princesa, la cual se sonrojó levemente.

* * *

-¡ALEEEX!- Cuando por fin había acabado la fiesta de la princesa, mi Maestro y yo nos habíamos dirigido a lo que ahora sería su "despacho", otorgado amablemente por los reyes para que así pudiera planear las "tácticas de guerra", y después de haberme cerciorado de que nadie nos había seguido y de cerrar la puerta, solté furiosa mis palabras. –Decidme… ¡¿Qué cuernos estáis haciendo aquí?!- Le exigí con mi mirada asesina; si pudiera matarlo con sólo verlo, cuantas veces lo habría hecho justo en ese momento. Varias torturas pasaban por mi brillante imaginación.

-Relájate Luka.- Decía con su siempre tonito despreocupado, pero yo sabía perfectamente que detrás de su voz se encontraba mucho nerviosismo de su parte, después de todo, él más que nadie sabía de mi temperamento salvaje. –Sólo vine a hacer mi trabajo. Además, el rey ya me había ofrecido este puesto, nada más estaba esperando a que la oportunidad perfecta se presentase, ¡y aquí estoy!- Cruzó los brazos cerrando los ojos, y sonrió victoriosamente. –Y como pude observar… no cumplisteis con el "trabajito".-

Ahora a la que le tocaba estar nerviosa era a mí. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al no haber podido terminar un trabajo tan fácil? De seguro se burlaría de mi primero, luego se decepcionaría, luego se volvería a reír de mí. –N-no fue mi culpa. Un estúpido se atravesó en mi camino.- Le di la espalda y fijé mi vista hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente.

-Menos mal… Por cierto, aquí está tu capa roja.- Dijo tendiéndome el pedazo de tela por un lado de mi rostro. –No sé por qué tienes tantas de varios colores.- Dijo suspirando al final.

-Oh, gracias, no me acordaba…- Me voltee de repente, viendo mi capa con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡¿D-de donde s-sacaste eso?!- Tomé la tela y la observé con cuidado.

Era la misma que traía aquél desgraciado.

Cruzamos miradas. Yo lo veía con furia, mientras el me veía con ojos de espera, con determinación. Recordé mi encuentro con el tipo que arruinó todo, analicé sus movimientos, su voz, lo que pude ver de su complexión, su estatura…

Alex era el desgraciado.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

-¿Princesa, en qué andáis pensando?- Preguntó Rin, cerrando la puerta de mi alcoba, mientras yo me dejaba caer en mi cama, aventando los zapatos quien sabe dónde.

-Vamos Rin, olvidaos de formalidades; somos de la misma edad, además de que no hay nadie alrededor para reprocharte sobre modales.- Dije con cansancio asomándose a mi voz.

-Jajjajajaa, disculpadme, es la costumbre.- Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, justo en frente de mi cama. –Ahora si me dices, ¿qué pasa por vuestra cabeza?- Ella y su don para darse cuenta cuando ando distraída. Sólo espero que no llegue el día en que la curiosidad mate a Rin.

-Alex…- ¿Por qué Luka lo observaba con nerviosismo? ¿Acaso lo conocía? -… ¿Qué estarais haciendo...?-... Luka... Dije eso último en un susurro, antes de rendirme y caer en un profundo sueño. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¿A que debía de temerle?

Desgraciadamente, ya no alcancé a escuchar lo último que había dicho mi rubia amiga.

* * *

_**Si lose... esta cortito ;w; no se me ocurrio nada maaas Dx en fin .-. al chanfle~  
Algun comentario/sugerencia/idea/critica/advertencia/err or/etc. que quieran hacerme saber? Solo con postear un sexy review me enterare de sus opiniones y/o pensamientos ;3**_

_**~Luka: Alex, hasta que porfin continuas la historia 7.7 pero le pudiste haber agregado mas...  
-TTuTT lo seeeee. Esk, Esk... *se acurruca en un rincon*  
~Luka: BASTA! *la golpea con una tuna* Comportate.  
-Castigame *-*/!  
~Luka: CALLATE! Pervertida 7.7 Mas te vale que el proximo cap sea mas largo...  
-Lo sera~*-*/**_

_**Bueno~ pasare a contestar reviews ;D**_

_**Emi:** jaja xD espero que aqui se hayan aclarado algunos de tus pensamientos n.n jaja xD **  
*fuera del tema* **Por cierto, espero que te haya ido bien en tus pruebas :B Saludos n.n/_

_**Gamu Harlow:** ntp, la magia ira incrementando poco a poco *-*/ (al menos eso intentare .-.)_

_**Regiz: **Gracias xD espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n_

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, por seguir la historia y/o por seguirme a mi n.n encerio ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro serio :'D espero que les haya gustado este cap n.n pronto la historia se pondra interesante *-***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi~! n.n/ Como han estado mis amados lectors?:B  
Yo see que me he tardado muchoo Dx en verdad lo siento ;w; Estaba en epoca de examenes... pero ya sali de vacasiones \o/ Gracias a Dios y a mis largas jornadas de estudio *cofcofmentiracofcof* sali bien :B Asi que volvere a las andadas de escribir mas seguido \n.n/ *yeih~*  
**

**Tipico: inviertes los colores de tu mp3 y en todas las fotos de MikuxLuka ellas tienen el color de pelo que la otra originalmente xD Otra cosa por la cual son la una para la otra ;3**

**BUeno~ sin mas, les dejo leer la continuacionxD!  
PD: Los personajes usados a continuacion no me pertenecen u.u sino a un gurpo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias. EXCEPTO ~ALEX~, el es mio para hacer lo que se me antoje con el :3**

**Espero que lo disfruten n.n/**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- Historias del Pasado, más revelaciones.  
Luka's POV**

-Alex. Explicaos. Ahora.- Dije con una mirada llena de furia dirigida hacia el hombre al que una vez le juré lealtad y honestidad, cosa que, al parecer, le importaba un bledo.

-… De acuerdo.- Dejó la capa en su escritorio y se sentó en una silla detrás de éste. Con una mano, me indicó que me sentara en la silla que estaba frente a él. El escritorio no era tan grande, era de caoba y había una vela en uno de los extremos. El despacho era del tamaño de una habitación del castillo, aunque parecía más una cabaña. Detrás de Alex había un librero que abarcaba toda la pared. Había muchos mapas del Reino Cendrillon colgados alrededor y uno que otro de todo el continente. No negaba que el lugar era acogedor. –La verdad Luka, yo siempre he trabajado para vuestra majestad.- Hablo con tono relajado, como si hubiera estado este momento durante años.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me enviaste a matar a la princesa?- Se supone que más bien debería de protegerla. ¿No?

-Hmm, prácticamente te envié a que la conocieras, por eso intervine antes de que cumplieras con vuestro cometido.- Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y sonrió. -¿No fue una idea estupenda?-

-No.- Dije secamente, aguantándome las ganas de darle un golpe en la cara y romperle la nariz. -¿Para que necesitaba conocerla?-

-Por…- Se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina que salió de la nada a mi espalda.

-Al diablo con esta palabrería. Vayamos al grano.- La reina había entrado en la discusión, poniéndose en uno de los extremos del escritorio, para poder vernos a los dos de frente. – Luka, no os conté la leyenda de la corona por nada. Te necesitamos para este trabajo.- La mirada de Mika estaba llena de seriedad y determinación. No me sorprendía que siempre obtuviera lo que quisiese…

-¿Y si me niego?- No me gusta ser usada para sus propios intereses, menos si no recibiré nada a cambio.

-Podría mandaros a ejecutar por asesinato y terrorismo a los aldeanos, DeathSound.- Ahora que lo pensaba… ayudarles no sería un gran problema.

-Qué bueno que no me he negado.- Dije con algo de nervios.

Cerré las puertas de la que ahora sería mi habitación; me cambié el traje de soldado a mis pijamas, que constaba de un camisón negro junto con unos pantalones muy chicos, y salí un rato al balcón que se encontraba frente a la cama. Para mi desgracia, mis aposentos se encontraban justo al lado de los de la Princesa Miku. No creo que estar tan cerca de ella casi a todas horas vaya a resultar ser algo bueno, pero no me quedaba de otra. Nuestros balcones no estaban tan separados, de echo podría llegar al de ella con suma facilidad, ya sea por una enredadera que colgaba entre las paredes, o saltando hasta allá. Podría serme útil después…

-Alex…- Se escuchó una voz proveniente del cuarto de al lado. -¿Qué estaréis haciendo?- Era la voz de la princesa.

-¿Alex? ¿Acaso es él con quien vos pensáis casarte?- Otra voz aguda le preguntaba con sorpresa.

Miku… ¿Casarse con el imbécil de mi maestro? ¡Nunca!… pero, ¿Por qué me importaba? Ella era libre de casarse con quien quisiera. Menos con Alex. A ese imbécil primero lo castro…

* * *

~PARALELAMENTE EN UN LUGAR LEJOS DEL CASTILLO~

Una rubia de cabellos largos pasaba de un lugar a otro dentro de lo que parecía ser una choza oculta entre las montañas y la maleza del bosque. Estaba sacando y guardando frascos con sustancias desconocidas de variados colores en un morral chico que por dentro no tenía nada de chico.

La hechicera ordenaba todas sus cosas, desesperada por salir a su próxima llegada, ya que lo que tenía que hacer era urgente. Muy urgente. Agarró una esfera de cristal y la transformó en un brazalete el cual abarcaba desde su muñeca hasta la mitad de su antebrazo; se colocó el morral de manera que cruzara por su abdomen y tomó consigo su leal y casi siempre presente báculo (el cual le sobrepasaba por unos 7cm de largo y en el extremo superior se extendía una ala dorada con un rubí en punta de flecha), y salió corriendo pesadamente hacia lo que podría llegar a ser una catástrofe horrible.

-Diablos…y pensar que terminaría mi trabajo con solamente avisarle. Tsk…- Dijo algo molesta, sólo para ocultar el temor que amenazaba por salir y hacerla temblar. –Esto me pasa por estar jugando a ver el futuro en la bola mágica…-

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Tenía demasiados pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza como caballos desbocados, no podía concentrarme en una sola cosa en específico, por lo que agarré mi violín, afine las cuerdas y salí al balcón a despejarme tocando lo que fuere que se me viniese a las manos. Nadie que estuviera vivo sabía como tocaba, por lo que no tenía por qué temer de que alguien me descubriera.

Empecé con una melodía suave y tranquila, para calentar mis dedos; cada nota que salía del instrumento era como una palabra llena de sentimientos dejando mi cuerpo para ser llevadas por el viento y liberarse. No es que yo fuese sentimental, por supuesto que no… Es solo que… la música, además de relajarme, me hace sentir… algo cursi lo admito…

-Duermes y despiertas en un mundo de cristal…- Se escuchó una voz aguda emerger de repente en el otro balcón.

-Donde el tiempo no pasa y todo se queda igual…- Dejé de tocar el violín para acompañar a esa melodiosa voz. –No pensé que conociese esa canción, Princesa.- Dije, volteándola a ver hacia su balcón, en donde ella se encontraba recargándose sobre una columna con enredaderas.

-Jjaja, mi madre solía cantármela de infante.- Se acercó más hacia mi balcón, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. -Me sorprende que esté tocando a estas horas de la noche.-

-Emm… bueno. No podía dormir, así que decidí tocar un poco y tomar aire para relajarme y ver si lograba conciliar el sueño.- Guardé el instrumento dentro de su estuche, a un lado de la entrada hacia la alcoba. -¿Pero qué me dice de vos?- Caminé a la orilla del espacio para poder estar cerca de la heredera y ahorrarme el trabajo de alzar la voz o agudizar mi oído para escucharla. –Yo pensé que ya os habríais dormido.-

-En eso estaba, sólo que tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza…- Soltó una risita nerviosa. –Entonces escuche el violín y me desperté por completo.-

Me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que te quitan el aliento por unos momentos. Me di cuenta que ésta vez llevaba su cabello aquamarina suelto (el cual pude observar que le llegaba hasta los talones), lo que hacía resaltar las facciones jóvenes, finas y delicadas de su rostro. Tenía un brillo otorgado por la luz de la luna en sus ojos (del mismo color que el de su cabello, por cierto); eso resaltaba su mirada inocente, una mirada que en ese momento me estaba enviando a una especie de trance extraño y desconocido para mi… Estoy empezando a sospechar que la princesa es una bruja. Una bruja hermosa… ¿Qué CUERRNOS ESTOY PENSANDO? … Bruja, he dicho.

-Discúlpeme que la haya despertado, Princesa.- Dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Está bien, Luka. Gracias a ello, me he dado cuenta d-de que me e-encanta… escucharla con el violín.- Habló mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba a sus mejillas.

-Em… G-gracias.- ¿Por qué me había puesto nerviosa? –Veamos si conoce esta otra canción…- Logré recuperar mi seguridad. Bueno… parte de ella… Saqué de nuevo el instrumento de su estuche y empecé a tocar con fuerza para hacer notar la introducción a la pieza, mientras discretamente voltee a ver a la futura monarca, quien había sonreído y cerrado los ojos, como si hubiera acepado un reto. Demonios, la chica sí que se la pasa sonriendo.

-¿Bromeas? '_El amor es Guerra'_ es de mis canciones favoritas~.-

* * *

~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~

Vaya, la Princesa y yo habíamos pasado la noche haciendo un dueto: ella cantando y yo tocando el violín. Admito que fue una noche placentera. Cada una había dejado salir sus sentimientos por medio de la música y nos dedicábamos sonrisas de vez en cuando; espero volver a repetirlo un día de estos.

No tan pronto, claro…

Bueno, como hoy era el cumpleaños de la Princesa, me estaba preparando con el disfraz de hombre, ya que irían solo los amigos cercanos de la mencionada y los reyes no querían que nadie fuera de nosotros cuatro se enterara de este secreto. Si llegara a salirse de nuestras manos, ya me imagino a la Inquisición persiguiéndome por faltar a las leyes naturales de mi papel como mujer. Es inaudito que una mujer forme parte de la Guardia Imperial o que practique el Arte de la Guerra, y si se llegaran a enterar que soy DeathSound… Nononononononono… prefiero no arriesgarme… Sus castigos no son nada recomendables.

Me enrollé con telas alrededor de mi busto para aplanarlo lo más posible, sin que me asfixiara, aunque resultaba ser demasiado incómodo.

-Las cosas que tendré que soportar…- Me quejaba entre susurros.

-Señorita Luka, la están esperando en el jardín.- Se escucho decir detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. Termine de ponerme una camisa blanca, encima una camisa con mangas largas de cadenas y un chaleco azul cielo junto con un emblema de la familia Hatsune: tenía forma de una especie de vegetal con alas (no preguntéis, no entiendo dicho dibujo…) y una estrella en la parte inferior. Siiii… un emblema algo extraño… Me puse pantalones negros junto con unas botas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla y un cinturón encima del chaleco. Para finalizar, me coloqué mi capa azul y sujeté mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta. Más discreta no podía ser.

El mayordomo de la Princesa, Len Kagamine, fue el que hizo el favor de llevadme hacia donde nos estaban esperando los demás, su hermana Rin, el soldado Kaito (quien portaba su armadura bien orgulloso), la chef Meiko (usando un vestido rojo y sencillo), el Duque Gakupo (con su siempre presente traje morado), la doncella Gumi (portando un vestido verde)y por último y la más importante, la Princesa Miku (quien vestía telas de diferentes tonos en azul, colocadas una sobre otra, formando una especie de cascada, resaltando así su figura. Lucia simplemente hermosa. Olvidaos de eso último…). Es la más importante porque es la cumpleañera, sólo por eso.

-Bien, ya que estáis todos aquí, ahora nos dirigiremos a un lugar muy especial para mí.- Todos la seguimos caminando a través del jardín. Yo me coloqué detrás de ella, para seguir con mi papel de guardia personal.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un bosque repleto de rosas de diferentes colores. Los sauces llorones tenían sus cortinas rodeadas de rosas rojas, las enredaderas tenían espinas, pero todo el lugar parecía invadido por rosas. "_La pequeña tiene una ligeraaa obsesión por las rosas…_" Pensé.

-¡Llegamos~!- Dijo alegre la Princesa. –Espero que os guste este lugar. Aquí tendremos nuestra comida al aire libre.-

… ¿Esta es su gran sorpresa?... Bueno, es tierno de su parte. Además, este lugar me agrada, aunque me da escalofríos por una razón…

-Bueno, ya. No esperéis más y disfrutad de la deliciosa comida que os he preparado con mi gran talento para la cocina.- Sentencio Meiko con aires de grandeza. Señorita modestia le llamaban, por lo que me había llegado a enterar.

-¡A comer~!- Canturrearon todos en coro.

-"_!LUKA!_"- Llegó un grito a mi cabeza momentos después de que empezamos a comer.

-¿Eh?!- Esperen, ¿a mi cabeza?

-¿Pasa algo, Luki?- Preguntó la Princesa, con cara de preocupación.

-N-no, no es nada, no os preocupéis.- Mentí.

-"!_TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITA!_"- Volví a escuchar. Dentro de mi cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunte en mi subconsciente. Me sentí como una loca.

-"¡SOY LILY, TARADA!"- Incluso aunque estuviera dentro de mi mente, casi me dejaba sorda.

"_Bueno, pero no te enojes_."

-"¡¿_Dónde CUERNOS ESTAIS_?!"-

"_En una parte del jardín… ¿Por?_"

-"_Voltea hacia el castillo. ¡AHORA_!"-

Rodee mis ojos y obedecí su orden. Cuando observe las condiciones del castillo, me di cuenta el por qué Lily me gritaba mentalmente con tanta urgencia.

-Em… muchachos… Tenemos un problema.- Dije con el miedo a punto de salirse de mi garganta y con mis ojos bien abiertos.

-"_NO ME DIGAS, CABEZA HUECA_."-

* * *

**Bieeeeen~ lo dejare hasta ahi ^W^ espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen las incoherencias ._.U digamos que no he descansado nada, a pesar de que ya tengo vacasiones u.u y no, no me duermo tarde rwr**

**Ahora, pasare a responder sus sexys reviews *^*/ *salen estrellitas de sus ojos***

**Akira Grit Akaku: **Muchisimas gracias n.n espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera ._.U y O/O veremos que podemos hacer ;3 *bwhahahahahhaahaha* Ahj, mugres bloqueos -w- sacan al maximo la desesperacion de los escritores. Espero que se te pase pronto, no puedo aguantar por leer la continuacion de tus fics! D: Me encantan xD

**Emi: **Aww muchas muchas graciaas :B Me alagas xD

**Kotobuki Meiko: ***Q* Me encanta que te encantee~ Espero que siga asi xDD

**Marilinn: **Jjaja xD espero que este largo haya estado bien n.n y ntp, si tratare de hacerlos mas largos :D~

**~OK, hasta aqui llegue ahora si n.n Espero que no les haya incomodado tanta espera por mi parte Me despido~ Tengo k dormir antes de k mi cabeza exploote o.o**

**OHHHH~! POr cierto... se me olvidaba xDD  
PD2: A pedido de una fiel Lector *cofcofAkiracofcof* esta historia ha agregadouna parejita de la cual tamebien me estoy volviendo adicta *o*/ (pista: guera y gogles :B) y subira de tonoooo~! :3 :ifyouknowwhatImean: En los proximos caps se sabra con mayor exactitud ;3**

**Buenoo~ hasta la proxima n.n/ Que les vaya bonito :B~**

**... Espero que no se me haya olvidado nada ._.U ...**


End file.
